


Lovers Losing

by TheFandomMenace47 (orphan_account)



Series: Alternate Universe: DameRey Smut [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, Badass Rey, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hurt Poe Dameron, Love Hotels, Near Death Experiences, POV BB-8, Swimming, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheFandomMenace47
Summary: On D'Quar, Rey learns how to swim, thanks to Poe. But it leads to romantic sex in the lake...Smut 100% satisfaction garunteed.





	Lovers Losing

D'Quar Forest: Waterfront

* * *

Rey walked slowly down to the water, staring off in the distance. She was near the famous Amidala Waterfall, where most of the Resistance pilots have swam before.

Sadly, as always, only pilots have swam here.

But she remembered that Poe was off duty for the day.

Rey turns to BB-8, who was with her and says," Can you go get Poe?"

BB-8 rolls off.

 

 

> Thirty Minutes Later

 

"Hey, BB-8! Where's P-", Rey began.

"BB-8! Where are you?!", a male voice sounded from behind the trees. Suddenly, a man wearing a white and orange flight suit emerged.

"Oh, there you are-", Poe started "Oh, hey, Rey!", he said as he bent down to catch his breath - running in that suit probably wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Oh, hey Poe!", Rey said quizzically, throwing a glance at BB-8, who chirped happily.

"BB-8 said you needed urgent help", Poe said, taking quick glances between Rey and the tiny droid.

"Well actually, BB-8 and I were just taking a walk and we came down here, because I wanted to know what swimming felt like. But, BB-8 said that I needed to learn how to swim. I guess he interpreted that as needing help." Rey said quietly as her feet dangled from the rock, lightly touching the water's surface.

"I see", Poe started, a smile appearing on his face. "So you want to learn how to swim?"

Rey looked up at him. "Yes! I would love to! I really want to know how it feels!"

"Well! One thing I can say is that it's amazing, and that if you wanted me to I could definitely teach you." Poe said, his smile growing wider.

"You really don't have to burden yourself, I'll probably be useless at it..." Rey said with a sorry look on her face,"But it would be worth a shot."

Poe chuckled, "Of course, I would love to teach you." he answered with a smile. Poe slid out of his suit, a vest and a pair of lightly-fabricated trousers beneath it, he placed his suit on a rock away from the lake.

Poe looked towards Rey, who had turned away shyly. "You-uh, might want to take as much clothing off as you can, so that you have something dry to change into afterwards", Poe coughed, trying not to seem to awkward.

"Oh, okay." Rey answered, slipping out of the long-sleeved top she was wearing and her rolled up trousers, leaving her in a small vest and her underwear, over which Poe tried not to linger too long, as he slipped his vest over his shoulders, leaving him bare chested.

"C'mere", Poe motioned to Rey, "First you want to get used to the water", he said with a smile as he pointed to the shallow parts of the lake. "Let's go over there". Rey followed Poe, looking over his muscular back, without being noticed.

Rey watched Poe slowly dip both of his feet into the cool water, before taking a few steps so that the water was up to his thighs. Rey attempted to follow his lead, but when she placed a foot in the water, she felt something brush her foot which made her shriek and jump back onto shore. This made Poe chuckle.

Rey held onto Poe's large hand and tried again, this time succeeding. Poe lead her further into the deeper parts, where the water was up to their wastes. He smiled as he watched Rey curiously wade through the water.

"Now, you stay here while I show you what swimming is" he beamed, before letting her hand go and disappearing under the water. Rey watched as he disappeared, a worried look crossed her face, before relief washed over when she saw him emerge from the water a little further away.

"See?" he shouted, Rey nodded. Poe made his way back through the water to Rey.

"First, we're going to go into the slightly deeper water where you can let go of the ground underneath you.

"Let go of the ground? I don't think i can do that!" Rey said worriedly.

"Of course you can" Poe said, "I believe in you" he smiled warmly. This is when Rey really noticed his beautiful features - his now wet curly hair that was undeniably sexy, his tanned skin, friendly eyes, and warm smile. Rey smiled back, "Okay".

Poe now held Rey with both hands, she slowly lifted one leg and then the other, "Well done! Now move your feet around to keep afloat", Poe said to her, he moved onto his back and showed her how to move her feet by splashing his own up and down on the surface of the water. Rey giggled and copied his actions.

"I'm doing it!" Rey said happily. "I believe you are", Poe answered with a chuckle.

After a little while Rey began to get the hang of swimming, moving her feet around under the water, her hands keeping her balanced as she swam around the small lake.

Poe had now let go of her so that she could teach herself the rest while he made his way to where the waterfall hit the water of the lake. Rey smiled at the sight before joining him.

"Do you think you're brave enough to go underwater?" Poe asked Rey.

"Absolutely!" she beamed, as she watched Poe disappear under the water, she followed his lead and bent her head down into the water, she kept her eyes shut close until she opened them. Rey couldn't see very clearly but what she could see what Poe sticking his tongue out at her and blowing bubbles, which made Rey giggle, making bubles herself.

"This is great!" Rey said to Poe after coming back up for air. "Aha! But wait, let me show you one more trick before we finish!", Poe said mischievously. "You stay here okay?"

Poe quickly made his way to the edge of the lake, climbing out, the only clothing on him plastered around his well shaped lower body, Rey couldn't help but feel heat rise in her cheeks. It wasn't a surprise to her that he was as good looking as he was, everyone at the base swooned over him, it wasn't surprising to Rey that she found herself completely engrossed by his charm. She watched Poe quickly climb up the cliff behind the lake to where the water from the waterfall fell, curiously Rey watched as Poe appeared over the edge of the cliff above the lake.

"No way", Rey said to herself, her mouth slightly agape.

"You ready?" Poe shouted down to her, before diving off the edge. Rey watched Poe do one flip through the air before straightening his body out, finishing his small show with a large splash when he hit the water. Rey smiled widely and what she had seen, but her facial expression changed quickly to worry when she couldn't see Poe emerge from the water.

"Poe?! Poe! Where are you?", she shouted, worry laced in her voice. She swam over to where he landed, wading through the water, searching for the man but here was nowhere to be found.

She felt something brush against her leg, making her shriek.

Suddenly she was lifted out of the water, finding herself enveloped in Poe's arms, his smile wider than ever.

Rey pushed at Poe's shoulder "Don't you dare ever do that again! I thought you died!" she said, a pout evident on her face.

Then she realised how close she was to Poe's bare chest, her cheeks turning a bright pink, as she looked away embarrassed.

Poe grinned cheekily, "Oh yeah? I'm glad you were worried" he said to her before placing her back in the water out of his grasp. Both were now looking at each other, Poe softly placed one hand behind Rey's head, the other on her cheek, wiping away the water drops off her face with his thumb.

His gaze flickered between her eyes and her lips, before he moved closer to her, bringing their cold and shivering lips together. Lips moving in sync, Rey's fingers laced through Poe's wet and tangled hair.

They floated around the water, focusing on nothing but this moment.


End file.
